


Children of Fate - Final Fantasy VII Au

by DevilSlayer



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Avalanche Vs Shinra, Blood and Violence, Crisis Core (Compilation of FFVII) Spoilers, Crisis Core Era (Compilation of FFVII), Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Genesis War, Jenova is Just Not There, SOLDIER Cloud Strife, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Zack Fair Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSlayer/pseuds/DevilSlayer
Summary: History Is Changed Again, The Arbiters Of Fate Travel Further Back In Time and Change Timeline Even More, Now The Events That Transpire Have Changed and A New Era Of The Planet Begins, A New Story Begins.Update: This is Being Discontinued! i apologize for the inconvienence but i just did not like how i did this, no worries though i remade this it is called The Price For Freedom which will show more of Cloud's days as a Soldier instead of only doing that in three chapters i am going to extend that storyline.so check it out i just posted Chapter 3
Relationships: Barret Wallace/Myrna Wallace, Chelsea/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Cid Highwind/Shera, Elena/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Jessie/Cloud Strife, Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Character(s), Rufus Shinra/Original Character(s), Sephiroth/Original Character(s), Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Jessie/Cloud Strife, Yuffie Kisaragi/Vincent Valentine, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read three chapters of I'm a Soldier au where Cloud becomes a Soldier and gets involved in the events of Crisis Core and Such
> 
> However in this au Sephiroth does not turn evil Nibelheim still happens but Sephiroth remains with Shinra cause he does not go to Nibelheim, Cloud and Zack are not captured but do leave Shinra, Zack does not die and some things happen in which cloud ends up buster sword in this you will see.

Date: 2000-2001  
Location: Shinra HQ

He could not believe it he actually made it in! Cloud Strife did not think he would make it into Soldier but luck seemed to be on his side now he was going to really begin training and missions, he was given a Standard Issue Soldier Sword and Standard Materia A Green Materia, and A Yellow Materia, Cloud adjusted his 3rd Class Uniform as best as he could when a 1st class walked in." ah you must be the new Soldier...Cloud Strife age...fourteen that is young but not surprising". Cloud stood at command.

" Yes Sir".

" says you are from Nibelheim, far from home country boy".

Cloud gulped nervous but the 1st class laughed." hey no need to worry, name's Angeal Hewley i will be your instructor you will also be taught with my other pupil who is resting after a simulation, it's okay to be nervous how bout you try". Cloud looks at him confused." Sir?". Angeal waves him to follow Cloud does and ends up in the training room where he does the same simulation that Zack did or what Angeal told him, Angeal gets a surprise, Cloud was clearly a quick learner.

when Cloud came face with a Simulation of Sephiroth he actually held on longer than Zack, Angeal was impressed of course though this Sephiroth Program was made to be like the real deal and Cloud was eventually disarmed and knocked down breaking his soldier sword in process, Masamune at Cloud's throat, Cloud eyes wide looked up at Sephiroth in terror.' such strength....i know he's not the real one but...'. Sephiroth raises Masamune and swings down only for Angeal to block the strike and the Sim was over.

Angeal offers a hand to Cloud." you did good kid, i say better than Zack, you are a quick learner...never have i seen someone able to fight a program of Sephiroth like that". Cloud lowered his head, Angea quirked a brow." yes...but i was weak". Angeal rests a hand on his shoulder." we all are, hold onto yoyr dreams and honor Cloud Strife, no matter what keep looking forward keep moving forward". Angeal hands cloud the broken blade and leaves Cloud looks at it he closes his eyes remembering the promise he made to Tifa back in Nibelheim he leaves the sim room with a new determination.

* Days Later*

Cloud officially met Zack and both were assigned to Wutai after learning of a Desertion of Some Soldier members including 1st class Soldier Genesis Rhapsodos and so with Angeal and The Shinra Army went to Wutai, Cloud and Zack worked with Angeal while another SOLDIER Regiment led by the one and only Sephiroth aided not far, Cloud was nervous that he might meet his idol, they soon landed and without further ado began the mission to take down Fort Tamblin, Cloud readies his Soldier Sword both him and Zack look at each other and nodded and rushed into their mission Angeal not far behind.

next few hours both Soldiers did well, Cloud was showing how fast he learned eventually the three made their way to the rendevous point where they ran into Director Lazard who praised the two and then were attacked by red garbed assaliant, Cloud readies his Soldier Sword." No get the Director to safety! i will hold them off!". Zack and Cloud nodded and brought him to safety and afterwards headed back to Angeal but found him nowhere in sight, Cloud looks at Zack who just was confused as him when both see a blinding light.

* Still More Fighting(Airbuster) - FFVII Remake*

in a burst of flame, a Summon appear the Summon Ifrit lands setting the land ablaze." who called a summon!?". Both Cloud and Zack readied their Soldier Swords Ifrit roared and threw a ball of fire at them which both dodged." oh man not cool!". Cloud rushes the Summon and does a frontal flip swinging down his sword in a vertical arc as blue energy surrounded it striking the summon which it stumbled slightly back, Cloud took advantage and does a triple slash but Ifrit swings it's arm sending cloud crashing feet away, Zack rushes Ifrit and does an Octaslash, it was a eight sword strike technique.

Zack jumps back barely missing a Fire Spell, Zack grins and hits Ifrit with a Blizzard Cloud recovers and does a Focused Thrust into a barrage of sword strikes, the two combined their attacks and eventually bring the summon down Zack does a whole victory pose while Cloud just sheathes sword on back, the two were ready to look for Angeal when Cloud hears a sound both turn to see Ifrit rise and strikes with a Firaga spell however it did not hit them, Cloud's eyes went wide as a Soldier 1st Class stood before them but not just any 1st class, It was Sephiroth who stood before them he had appeared and somehow cut down the spell with Masamune.

Sephiroth had seen the fight and intervene just now, Sephiroth gets into a stance bringing his left hand to his right as he held Masamune and moved almost flying towards Ifrit and Sephiroth swung Masamune to his left and stopped behind Ifrit which exploded in flames and the Summon Materia containing it dropped to the ground Sephiroth swings Masamune again and puts it away, Zack and Cloud stood there in awe, Zack then spoke as Sephiroth walked past." holy....". Sephiroth kneels before the two assaliants that had attacked and removed one of the masks." Genesis". Zack gasped.

" the missing 1st class?".

Sephiroth removes the other's mask revealing that they were identical." they're identical...". Sephiroth glared." Copies". Cloud and Zack looked at Sephiroth shocked." Copies you mean human copies!". Sephiroth looks back." where is Angeal?". Zack looks around, Cloud just stood there trying to comprehend what was going on." he was here not long ago...". Sephiroth hummed and stood." Angeal has betrayed us as well". Zack looks at him anger on his face." No! Angeal would never betray us! Never!...He...". Sephiroth looks at Zack then to Cloud.

Cloud did not know Angeal like Zack, Cloud was just trying to wrap his mind around all this." Cloud Strife Soldier 3rd class right?". Cloud salutes Sephiroth." Yes Sir..I mean General". Sephiroth hummed he kneels and picks up the Summon Materia." i am impressed you both fought a summon and won, take it". Cloud takes the Materia but then gives it to Zack who takes it since he was the one who made the final blow before Sephiroth showed up, Sephiroth sighed." Let's go". Sephiroth turned and began walking away, Cloud sighed and followed Sephiroth with Zack close behind.

* Month Later*

It did not take Long, month ago after the mission the war with Wutai ended and Cloud and Zack returned to Midgar and Shinra HQ here Cloud cause of his impressive skills and such was promoted to 2nd Class, Zack was eventually given a mission to Banora Angeal's and Genesis' Hometown leaving with Tseng of the Turks, Cloud was in the Soldier rec room just relaxing wondering if he will ever get a mission like that." hey cloud glad i found you". cloud smiled as Kunsel came up to him." hey Kunsel what's a first class like yourself want to bother a second class like myself". Kunsel chuckled.

" you are in luck, been some stuff happening the past few days and Director Lazard recommended you for the mission, apparently some group been stealing some Shinra Tech and Lazard wants it investigated and taken back by any means Necessary and also a certain General recommended you for first class".

Cloud was shocked, Sephiroth recommends him for 1st class promotion?." really...but why..". Kunsel shrugged." beats me maybe you impressed him more than you thought, in fact expect him to call you for missions and do not be surprised if he ends up personally training you though i doubt it but never know". cloud nods smiling." thanks for the info so where is this mission taking place". Kunsel thought for a moment." i believe near fort condor". Cloud nods he walks over to his locker and gets his Soldier Sword and Materia.

" alright let's go".

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud returns from Junon, and finds Zack, the two end up getting a mission to Sector 5 Reactor with Sephiroth here Cloud begins to question his loyalty to Shinra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No he will not leave Shinra yet that will happen after Nibelheim, also him and zack still are kidnapped and cloud still suffers from Mako Poisoning but unlike original he will retain his self so when he tells barret he was in soldier he will be telling the truth and such.
> 
> I plan to have this follow CC and VII with exception of Sephiroth who will not turn evil, and yes i am killing off Zack cause i love Soldier turned Merc Cloud and my plan is for Cloud to have Buster Sword to honor Zack instead of believing he's always had it, he carries it as a memento of his time with Zack his friend.
> 
> oh this is the chapter cloud makes first class and in this he wears his vii outfit cause when a first class you can wear whatever cause Sephiroth and Genesis do i think when you become a first class you are allowed to do whatever and wear whatever so Cloud is gonna wear his rugged first class uniform he wears in vii aka vii remake design.
> 
> Cloud also gets a new sword, in this he gets the Iron Sword that he gets in Remake during Chapter 3 cause it just looks cool lol

Date: 2000-2001  
Location: Shinra HQ

Cloud returns a few days later, his mission to Junon was tough it turned out a group called Avalanche had been stealing Shinra Tech also couple Soldier 2nd class members betrayed Shinra and Cloud had to deal with them, Cloud immediately went To Director Lazard and to his shock was promoted to 1st class Soldier, Cloud decided to customize his uniform he removed the Right Pauldron and customized the rest, Cloud also got a new Sword, it was an Iron Sword made from strong Iron and allowed him to slot Three Materia.

Cloud took a breath, he sees Zack then looking little gloomy." oh Hey Cloud welcome back". Cloud looked at his fellow Soldier." Zack you okay?". Zack sighed, he changed into a First Class uniform this one was black instead of the blueish color that Cloud wore." i'm fine just been a rough few days". Cloud hummed, He straps the Iron Sword on his back letting the magnet attach it onto his back." well if you need to talk i am here for you, we should go see the Director". Zack nods and the two head to the Director's Office.

* Later*

" I cannot believe this....why would Sephiroth accept such a mission it makes no Sense!".

Cloud was concerned for his friend, it seemed the mission in Banora effected him more than he thought." Zack...i am sure he has his reasons, i find it strange too but we cannot question our orders". Zack sighed." yeah you're right...come on". there was screaming then Both Cloud and Zack made their way to help when Genesis came floating down a black wing portruding from his left shoulder, however both noticed something." he's not Genesis...it's a clone". Cloud brings out his Iron Sword and gets into a stance Zack gets his Soldier Sword ready, The G Copy moves swinging what looked like a gunblade.

Cloud blocks the strike Zack comes jumping at The Clone swinging down his Sword which the Copy dodged Cloud swings down Iron Sword sending three waves of Energy at him, the Clone is hit and flung back but recovers and sends a Fire Spell at them, Cloud and Zack jump rolling to the side, he looks at Zack who nods, Cloud lifts Iron Sword ready to strike with another Blade Burst technique the sword glew blue, Zack strikes the Copy with a Thunder spell and Cloud swings Iron Sword down sending a Blade Beam at the Copy defeating it, it stumbled and then fell to the ground dead.

Cloud sheathes Iron Sword, and kneels before the Copy with Zack when Cissnei the turk they ran into earlier came up." these wings...they don't symbolize monsters...these are angel wings...they represent freedom". Cloud bows his head, if only that were true maybe they were but Cloud was not gonna shatter her dream of such, Zack sighed as his phone went off." yeah...and What!". he was talking to Sephiroth then Zack got a grin on his face." Really!? alright! be on our way!". Zack puts phone away." Come on Cloud let's go!". Cloud nods with a smirk and the two run off towards sector 5 reactor.

* Sector 5 Reactor*

Sephiroth walked down the walkway Masamune in hand when a Sahagin he never seen before appears, Sephiroth glared and swung Masamune with inhuman speed the Sahagin never had the chance to attack, Sephiroth then noticed it on it's neck." Angeal....so it's true...". Sephiroth closed his eyes his phone went off and he answers it a smile on his face." Alicia..i am kind of busy". he did not mind if honest.' i know...i just wanted to hear your voice....miss you". Sephiroth smiled sadly." i know i will be home after this mission, get some rest". he hears her laugh.' love you my angel". Sephiroth smirked chuckling." i know...me too". he hangs up and continues on his way.

it was not long before Cloud and Zack arrive and are attacked by an Angeal Copy which Zack defeats." is that angeal's face?". Sephiroth decided to make his presence known." it seems genesis isn't the only one who can be copied, this means that angeal is working with Hollander as well...". Zack was silent, he could not deny the truth anymore, Cloud frowned how could Shinra let this happen, cloning and killing their own for no reason, Cloud shook his head he was overthinking things.

" The Company training room...we use to sneak in there when the seconds and thirds were out, Me Genesis and Angeal..".

" Guys were pretty tight huh..".

" hmm...i wonder...we use to having sparring matches i often more times than not won, it was not long ago that Genesis started acting more rashly, the last time we went after facing both him and Angeal, Genesis decided to fight me solo and so we did but then Genesis began getting quite agressive unusual for him, so i had no choice but to get serious and so it was not long until i overpowered him but even in the end when Angeal got between us to stop the fight Genesis was hellbent on proving he was superior and result was him breaking Angeal's soldier sword in half which the broken part cut Genesis' Shoulder".

Sephiroth remembered that day, Geness claimed it was just a scratch." it was just a scratch but it seemed mako seeped into it and...". Zack knew the answer as they enter the lab room." Degradation....". Sephiroth nods and walks over to a pod." yes....Hollander informed me and Angeal that Genesis needed a blood transfusion...i was...not viable...i should have been the one". Zack brought up a hand but lowered." Hollander though it seemed had other plans in mind, and so copies were created...no Abominations!". The way he said that made Cloud cringed and hands became fists, a growl started forming in his throat but he quickly calmed himself.

" man..this is crazy".

" Se-Sephiroth".

All Three turned to find a scientist." ah Hollander i knew you would be here". Sephiroth begins walking towards Hollander when Genesis landed before them and points his Rapier at Sephiroth." Genesis". Genesis glares." you will not take Hollander". Sephiroth watches Hollander run off." Zack go after Hollander". Zack nods and chases him down, Cloud reaches his right hand back and grips his Sword's handle, as Genesis began quoting Loveless, Sephiroth moves swinging Masamune at the Red Coat Soldier who blocks it." i see you still dislike Loveless....foolish". Sephiroth did not even twitch as Genesis strikes back Sephiroth simply steps back blocking each of Genesis' Strikes this began to anger Genesis." Fight Me! you are a Hero are you not! show me the power of The Legendary Soldier!". Sephiroth did not attack simply blocking and dodging his attacks, Genesis had enough and conjured a Hell Firaga Spell in his hand.

Cloud's eyes widen and with a growl rushed forward and steps in front of Sephiroth striking the Spell though it was pointless as Cloud was still hit by the full force of the spell being flung into the wall, he fell face first to the floor Genesis sneered." Soldiers all of you fools, one day i will be the Hero Sephiroth for now i leave this parting gift". Sephiroth cuts another Hell Firaga Spell in half but Genesis was gone, Sephiroth walks over to Cloud." that was foolish of you...". Cloud stumbled to get up clenching his teeth in pain he quickly uses a potion." i....just had to, i don't know why Sir...i felt it was the right thing to do". Sephiroth however was smiling shocking Cloud.

" It's fine foolish but brave, you make a good Soldier just don't let it get to your head".

Cloud gives a thumbs up and salutes him." yes Sir!". Sephiroth shook his head and grabs the documents." grab any necessary documents you can, and don't worry about Zack i am sure if he gets into trouble he will find a way out". Cloud nods and follows the General he stops and looks at the black feathers on the floor he looks away in anger then continues following Sephiroth, Cloud felt that something big was coming something that would change everything he believed and he was frightened but he was Soldier and he was going to face it no matter the odds.

To be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one Event Changed! Genesis attacking Sephiroth in Reactor 5 never happened as far as we know but i wanted to show Genesis begin his fall into madness that was originally suppose to be Sephiroth but in this timeline in this au that is not gonna happen.
> 
> i also wanted to Show Cloud just being badass and show how his bravery effects Sephiroth which will come into play later in the story mainly during the Nibel Event to be exact, if not know yet Cloud is in his VII Remake Soldier Garb the one he wears while a Merc in case you don't know.
> 
> The iron sword he won't have for long of course, oh also when he was a Soldier 3rd he wore the remake version of the 3rd class uniform the one Roche wore which he wore a variant when he was 2nd class i mean cloud of course not Roche.
> 
> oh rating might change * Wink Wink* when Cloud reunites with Tifa *wink wink* also Cissnei's words are a foreshadowing cause in this her and Sephiroth get together later like years after nibelheim during the events of VII.
> 
> so enjoy chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud goes to search for Zack and runs into him and a young woman named Aerith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update decided to have Zack live and have Zerith.

Date: 2001  
Location: Midgar, Sector 5 Slums

Cloud was worried about Zack, since returning from the mission he has not seen nor heard from him however reports from the turks that Zack had been spotted in the slums of Sector 5, so Cloud took it upon himself to go and find his friend he was now in Sector 5 Slums and began his search, he looked around and even asked around and was told that they seen someone that matched his description with a girl they knew by the name of Aerith.

Cloud went to investigate a church and he did find his friend." Zack!". Zack stood and grins at him." Cloud!". they bumped fists." worry bout me huh". Cloud nods, Zack waved him off." i'm fine oh i want ya to meet Aerith". a young woman about close to their age hands behind her back gave a smile." hello i'm Aerith". Cloud looks down at her hand as she extends it and he shakes it." Cloud...Cloud Strife". Aerith smiled.

" so you are a Soldier too".

" yes 1st Class like this guy here, hope he wasn't causing problems".

Aerith giggled as Zack stuttered." hey! i am a perfect gentleman!". Cloud smirked, he shook his head." well at least you are behaving". Just then Zack's phone went off, he answers Cloud listened then Zack hangs up." Cloud we need to go Shinra HQ is being attacked". Cloud nods Zack turns to Aerith." Sorry got to go". Aerith nods and they left heading back to the Shinra Building, on their way they encountered G Copies then Angeal appeared and flew them to the Building.

Sephiroth was already on the move, Masamune striking down couple of Copies then Sephiroth blasts one with a Aeroga spell and swings his sword to side in a victory salute and lowers it idle at his side in left hand." your late". Sephiroth turns to them." Sorry Seph...got little sidetracked". Sephiroth grunted but did not say anything else on the manner, angeal spoke." seems Genesis finally decided to strike he is likely gonna go after Hojo". Sephiroth sneered." let him". Sephiroth walked away, Cloud watched him.

" Zack go and protect Hojo".

Zack nods and heads to floor 65, Cloud meanwhile follows after Sephiroth." Sir wait, Look i know you are exactly trusting of Professor Hojo and honestly i am not either, it's okay if you need a person to vent your anger i am here". Sephiroth stopped and sighed." i appreciate your offer but i will be fine but if you are going to be with me, you can help me deal with Genesis' Copies". Cloud nods and readies Iron Sword and follows Sephiroth they encountered G Copies on their way to the Shinra Apartments, Cloud was little confused by this when a Young Woman close to Sephiroth's age came out wielding a sword cutting down Clones.

" Sephiroth...thank Gaia you are safe".

Sephiroth briefly hugs her." oh you must be Cloud Strife i'm Alicia Phoenix, Sephiroth's Wife". Cloud's eyes went wide in shock." Wife!?". Sephiroth smirked." regret coming with". Cloud blushed Alicia admittedly was beautiful." your bio says you are from Nibelheim, have anyone back home to go back to?". Cloud laughed nervously." yeah....her name is Tifa Lockhart...um.. we known each other since we were kids". Alicia giggled, Sephiroth moved behind her and cuts down a Genesis Copy the Building Shook briefly and a roar was heard.

" sounds like Zack is fighting a Summon again".

Cloud remembered the first time he faced a summon." he will be fine, so Tifa is her name huh, sounds to me you have boyhood crush on her". Cloud practically stuttered embarassed and red in the face, Alicia laughed." no worries the all might Hero here was the same". Sephiroth glares at her but shook his head chuckling." enough of us, we need to deal with Genesis' Army". Cloud nodded, Sephiroth kissed his wife and the two went to deal with the rest of the invasion.

it was not long before things calmed down, Cloud sighed in relief and sheathed Iron Sword when he noticed it was slightly chipped and cracked, he was gonna have to get a new sword but for now he was tired and wanted to sleep so he makes his way to his Apartment he enters and sets sword against wall and gets into pajamas and lays on bed and falls asleep when he suddenly jolts awake sitting up, his breathing was erratic and he was sweating.

" what a weird dream...".

he had a dream, of someone that oddly looked like Aerith kneeling and praying on a Altar, and then some figure coming from above, his dream then changed to some place in flames and a figure standing with their backs to someone Cloud saw other things in that dream, what did it mean it seemed all too real, Cloud noticed the clock it was morning Cloud closed his eyes and took a breath and got into his uniform and Iron Sword, he made his way to the weapon shop upon entering he found a suitable replacement it was a Mythril Saber he bought it and rid of the Iron Sword.

Cloud made his way to the SOLDIER Office, Director Lazard looks up." ah Strife good exactly who i wanted to see". Cloud walks over." Got any missions for me?". Lazard nods and hands Cloud a report." Zack is going to Modeoheim to capture Hollander, reports he was seen there so i want you to go with and apprehend him". Cloud nods, he hands the files back." i will get on it...hey where is Sephiroth?". Lazard closed his eyes." he's been in the Library for sometime now looking over old research files". Cloud nodded, with that he left and found Alicia in the Lounge." Hello Cloud". He nods.

" Hello...Um if you are wondering where Sephiroth is he's in the archives".

" i know....actually it's you i want to talk to".

Cloud sits next to her." Cloud...i am worried for him, he is....becoming distant i'm scared i will lose him, Cloud i want to ask you to be there for him...to help him if he ever falls, to keep him from becoming something he is not, i'm afraid he will think himself a monster...". Cloud looks away not sure how to even answer, Alicia was clearly afraid Sephiroth would end up just like Sephiroth." I promise...i will help him in any way i can...no guarantees though but i will try". Alicia smiled she rests a hand on his." thank you, i should let you go". Cloud smiles and leaves.

Alicia watched him leave, she sighed she was tired and should probably get some rest Alicia stood and headed back to the apartment when she ran into Sephiroth." Sephiroth...i thought you were in the Archives?". Sephiroth looks at her." i was but i am tired and will continue tomorrow right now i want to spend some time with my wife". Alicia smiled and let herself be held in his arms briefly." come on Hero i will sleep better with you around". Sephiroth raised a brow but followed her to their apartment anyways.

* Later*

" well that went well".

Cloud groaned in agreement, fighting was one thing but being shot down was another luckily no one was killed or hurt too badly, Cloud dusted off snow and looks to Zack who just grins." well since we are both country boys we will lead the way". Cloud looks to Tseng who just nods and Cloud and Zack began to make their way towards modeoheim with Tseng and the couple Infrantrymen following close behind, Cloud did not know if Tseng could fight although he heard tseng held his own in Banora and during the Sector 8 and Shinra HQ attack, Tseng wore gloves so it is likely he knew how to fight considering he was a turk.

Cloud and Zack took care of some G Clones on their way and soon arrived in Modeoheim, troops that resembled Shinra Infrantrymen guarded the area's warehouses and such, Cloud and Zack easily took care of them sneaking behind and killing them before they could sound an alarm and went into a tunnel that likely led to the main location hollander was said to be, they find an elevator and make their way down to find Genesis pointing his Rapier at Hollander who was yelling about something about Jenova Cells and no one had no idea where they were.

Zack moved and blocks Genesis' Blade, Cloud grabs Hollander in a nelson but Hollander managed to escape, Cloud growled." Cloud i got Genesis!". Cloud nods and chases after Hollander, Cloud swings Mythril Saber as G Clones appear in his way, Cloud twists and cuts down one to his right then does a focused thrust move then into a Triple Slash defeating them all and Continued his chase, that is when he found Tseng dealing with clones, Cloud rushes over and strikes down one and with Tseng defeat the rest.

" well done, Hollander went that way".

Cloud nods and then he blocks a familiar sword." Angeal!". last thing cloud sees after he is hit by a Firaga Spell is Angeal looking at him almost sad and mouthing something but Cloud passed out before he could hear what Angeal was saying.

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Aerith barely appears but no worries she will get more spotlight! lol what was Angeal saying? well i can tell you it involved Zack and Sephiroth but you have to figure out what that means for yourself.
> 
> if wondering about the Dream, it was no dream cloud was having visions of the future and Nibelheim and Sephiroth being the one who does it of course cloud does not know that and will not be Sephiroth or will it? you just have to find out.
> 
> I am planning to end this just before the events of VII begins gonna end it where Zack would normally die, anyways enjoy this little chapter and next will be Zack vs Genesis, and Cloud and Zack teaming up to fight Angeal and More Aerith!
> 
> Oh and a foreshadowing! Alicia has every right to be scared about Sephiroth's future and the path he might end up on, also a foreshadowing of what is gonna happen to her later but i won't write that yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack and Cloud return from Modeoheim, Zack is quite effected by the aftermath and cloud grows even more in mind, Sephiroth is given comfort and hope and finds new love in the strangest form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning here some nudity will be seen, no sex it will be implied
> 
> this will be Ten chapters likely, and i changed this story quite a lot with Kitase's words on remake i decided to make this into an au i been planning for some time, Zack will not die he will not remain with Shinra, also Nibelheim does not happen at least not in the way you think it will happen.
> 
> also Claudia is gonna live cause i want her too and i created a new pairing *wink Wink* let's just say it involves two certain characters mothers lol Aka ClaudiaxElmyra yep a new Rare pairing i just made cause i can.
> 
> Cloud will still get Buster Sword in fact in this au he does

Date: 2001-2002  
Location: Midgar

Cloud sat in the Break Room, looking at the floor it has been a couple days since returning from Modeoheim when he had come to he found Zack standing over the body of Angeal, Cloud could not imagine the pain Zack was going through, Cloud was also looking at his phone it seemed Tifa got one and had called him earlier, he told her what happened after they talked abit.

Cloud smiled Tifa said she sent a gift to him, he was holding it too it was a wolf ring, she told him once he reminded her of a wolf Cloud pockets it and stands up, he wondered where Zack was, Cloud had one guess and that was with Aerith likely so he decided not to go look for him, he needed the time to be alone, Cloud wondered about Sephiroth so he left the break room to go look for him Cloud entered the elevator and headed up to the Apartment levels.

upon arriving he heard people speaking Cloud heard Sephiroth's name, Cloud walked over." what's going on?". a Infrantryman turns to him." you didn't hear? General Sephiroth and his wife left on a mission to the Ancient Forest near Cosmo Canyon apparently there has been sighting of Genesis Copies seen there". Cloud frowned, that was impossible couple days ago Zack said Genesis fell, but Cloud felt something was off.

Cloud decided not to ask anything else and headed to his room, he enters and leans Mythril Saber against wall and laid on his bed he closed his eyes, thinking about Tifa about one day he would see her again a smile came to his face imagining how she might now look, Cloud rested some and eventually some time later decided to go and find a mission to do.

* Later - Next Day*

Aerith hummed as she woke, she opened her eyes staring up at the hole in the church ceiling she tried regaining her senses she felt something warm and she opened her eyes fully and found herself on top of Zack and noticed both of their state of dress, both completely naked, She shot up and quickly covered herself blushing with embarassment." if i known you would get embarrassed by just this i would have done this sooner". She looks to see zack with a big grin on his face looking at her in a pose a cover boy would do in those romance novels.

" sorry...i forgot...um...".

" hey no need to be embarrassed....um...i hope last night wasn't awkward...".

Aerith shook her head." no...i...i liked it..just not use to it". She felt his embrace her from behind." yeah me too...and thanks...for being here..". Aerith leans back against him, she forgot her unmodesty and the blanket fell from her grasp as she pins him on his back and straddled him." well i should thank you then, though i am little sore so maybe should take it easy". Zack chuckled." it was my pleasure but really thank you....i don't know what i would do without you...". Aerith felt like crying, Gaia she was in love with this man, Zack sits up hugging her and they kissed She felt him poking her." someone seems happy". Aerith blushed.

" we should get....um dressed".

and they did much to Zack's disappointment." yeah..um i should probably go...". Aerith nodded fixing her dress and her bow the pink bow he gave her." hey i got an idea this is just out there but you should start wearing pink". Aerith went red." no! i am not doing that!". Zack laughed he kissed." come on i think it would look good on you, just try okay and if you don't like it then i won't care". Aerith sighed." fine for you i will wear Pink". Zack grins when his phone went off." gotta go looks like i am needed". they kissed again and Zack left, Aerith smiled she closed her eyes remembering last night.

though it was a safe day last night she wondered what it would be like to have a child, his child she imagined the child with Zack's looks and personality and she smiled practically laughing, she took a breath and went on her way.

* couple days later*

it couldn't be but when he heard that Alicia had died on the mission in the Forest near Cosmo Canyon and Sephiroth's behavior as he returned carrying her body, Cloud could not still believe it yet the evidence was undeniable even Zack was broken up at seeing Sephiroth's broken expression as well as the anger his eyes shone, Cloud could not imagine if Tifa ended up that way it scared him that it could it frightened him, Zack thought the same.

Cloud and Zack went to find Sephiroth together and learned he was in the training room cutting down simulations of Genesis, it was clear his rage against the former and traitorous Soldier was the one who killed Alicia, Cloud looks at Zack who nods Zack unsheathes Buster Sword." here use this, if you are gonna fight him fight him with something he knows". Cloud unsheathes Mythril Saber leaning it against the wall." General Sephiroth". Sephiroth stopped lowering Masamune he did not look at them." since we were eighteen...that was when we married...sometimes i wondered what it would be like if i never met her if i never fell for her". Cloud cringed.

" Sephiroth...you can't change the past you can't bring back the dead...Tifa..my friend she thought if she went up Mt. Nibel she would see her mother and bring her back but we can't..Sephiroth i challenge you".

Sephiroth turned to Cloud and looked at him and Cloud saw the Sorrow." and i am going to fight you with this". Cloud held up Buster Sword." i know you and Angeal were close friends and maybe...fighting you with this will help you". Sephiroth closed his eyes then opened when he heard Cloud say very familiar words." hold onto your dreams and honor as a Soldier". Sephiroth closed his eyes then gets into his fighting stance with Masamune, Cloud gets into his stance and he rushes at Sephiroth.

the two began to clash blades strike for strike, Zack watched them fight evenly like they had fought before, he was amazed at how good Cloud was, Cloud leaps at Sephiroth who raises Masamune blocking a vicious overhead strike from Cloud, Sephiroth twists masamune pushing Cloud back and rushes him using an Octaslash technique which Cloud countered with a Ascension technique, Sephiroth and Cloud both jumped back, Cloud was breathing hard slight Sephiroth looked to not have broken a sweat.

" thank you Cloud".

Cloud looks at him shocked." it is what she would want, i cannot let my pain and anger consume me it is clear i made the right choice in choosing you for 1st class, that i was right in having you as a friend". Cloud smiled." i am here to help besides...i made her a promise and i intend to keep it". Sephiroth smiled he looks to Zack." i made a promise too, one to Angeal but it seems there is no need". Zack grins." ah Seph you making me blush". Sephiroth rolled his eyes he puts Masamune away." Zack i give you time off use it how you see fit, Cloud i have a proposition for you". Cloud looks at him confused.

" i wish to train you myself, the offer extends to you as well zack the choice to refuse is yours".

" sure why not me and Cloud here could use some extra training".

" yes....i accept the offer".

Sephiroth nods and walks past them." so you know unlike Angeal i will not be easy on you". cloud and Zack look at each other Zack grins." expect nothing less". Sephiroth smiled and left, he returned to his apartment his smile dropped, he closed his eyes calming himself but could not masamune swung wildly and he let out a scream of rage but stopped masamune inches away from the photo of him and Alicia, in it she was smiling up at him while he looked away blushing, Sephiroth picks it up and sits down on the couch he held it in front of him and began to cry silently there was a knock then, Sephiroth quickly calmed himself wiping his tears away and answered to find Cissnei.

" Cissnei"

" not here on business, heard about Alicia....you okay?".

" i'm fine".

Cissnei snorted." i think we both know that is not true, i am a turk remember". Sephiroth sighed and sat down." you miss her, genesis will pay we are looking everywhere for him". Sephiroth nodded, Cissnei sat next to him." Sephiroth?". he was crying again suddenly she hugs him against her and he just sobs until he stopped." better...thank you". Cissnei smiled." what are friends for..sure the turks and Soldiers were never really friendly but a friend of Zack is a friend of mine.. well i will let you be". but she felt him grab her arm and suddenly he was kissing her, her eyes went wide and he pushed her away." stay...".

Cissnei kissed him then, if honest she had a thing for him the kiss this time was soft and almost comforting, Cissnei pulled away." no need to apologize...if kind of honest i have kind of a crush on you..um if this continues know that we are stuck together". Sephiroth snorted." fine...right now....just stay". she never seen him so vunerable so in pain, She nodded she then grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom." i know that...um we kind of just got together but what i want to do will make you feel better i promise...". Sephiroth raised a brow." no not that get your mind out of the gutter hero, i meant sleep in the same bed".

and so they did with her holding him close as he fell asleep in her comforting arms and she joined him soon after, little did either know that their relationship was just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before someone or some of you get all anal and shit on me, i ship CissneixSephiroth aka Sephissnei but they are just starting out so it will be slow they won't get really intimate until after Nibelheim and when i mean intimate i mean really intimate.
> 
> they are gonna take it slow, kissing, holding hands, going out to eat the works, this will eventually lead to marriage and you know what *wink wink* for now just enjoy slow romance with the two, lol
> 
> as for Zerith yes they had sex, cause they been together for nearly two years and you cannot tell me they never had sex bullshit they had to have done it at some point before Nibelheim and Aerith did say in Remake Zack was the first person she loved, so let me have my thing.
> 
> and yes Cloud used Buster Sword! that is a big foreshadowing in this scene with the fight between him and Sephiroth and big foreshadowing of cloud's possession of Buster Sword for now he has the Mythril Saber.
> 
> like i said might be just ten chapters this au will have maybe shorter depends on how i feel later


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud prepares to go to Nibelheim to celebrate His Childhood friend Tifa's 15th birthday when he gets a surprised visit from a certain someone
> 
> Meanwhile Genesis makes his presence known to Zack and Aerith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Tifa Lockhart!!

Date: 2002, May 3rd  
Location: Midgar

Cloud closed his locker having put away his Mythril Saber and Uniform, he was going to his hometown to visit and see Tifa and even wish her a happy birthday, even see his mother who he had received a letter from her couple day ago which he responded back, it would be good to see his mother and Tifa again after so long nearly two years since he joined Shinra and became a Soldier 1st class, though fifteen he was pretty famous.

he now had his own fan club which was called the Cloudy Wolf Cloud shook his head and made his way down when his phone went off." Hello?".' Cloud? i did it! i got through!'. Cloud could not believe it, Tifa had called him." Tifa i was just going to head over there to nibel". Cloud smiled, just hearing her voice made him feel warm.' um...well cloud that is the thing, i am actually here in the Shinra Building...they won't let me see you!'. Cloud chuckled as he entered the elevator pressing first floor.

" i am on my way down i will clear things up".

' Okay be waiting'.

Cloud reached the first floor and nearly stopped in his tracks, Tifa stood there wearing a cowgirl outfit(Remake Design), Cloud just stared at her, she was beautiful Cloud shook his head and walked over." excuse me, Soldier 1st Class Cloud Strife, this young woman is a friend of mine you can let her through". The Receptionist nodded.

" my apologies Sir, with those Terrorist activities...".

" It's alright, Shinra been on Edge i don't blame you nor mad it happens".

Cloud looks at Tifa with a smile." It's...um...good to see you Tifa..". Tifa giggled." you too Cloud you...look nice", Cloud blushed." you too...um...so hungry?". Tifa nodded, Cloud waved her to follow him." good thing about being a Soldier is sometimes free food and discount, also allowed to take any mission or refuse any mission anytime you want...Oh...um Happy Birthday Tifa". Tifa smiled blushing." thank you...". they reached the cafeteria-lounge via Elevator, cloud led Tifa and got them food, they began to eat.

" Tifa....why are you here how did you even get here?".

" Someone named Zack arranged transport to have me come here and surprise you, said that what a better birthday present for me than to come here instead of you coming to Nibelheim, and your mom says hi". Cloud Smiled taking a bite of a Fry, He stared at Tifa, amazing what two years could do to a person, not only that she seemed somewhat built." Tifa..i noticed you look slightly built like a martial artist". Tifa took a drink of her soda." oh yeah i been learning martial arts from a man named Zangan, he wanders the planet teaching his Martial Arts Style the Zangan Ryu Arts". Cloud hummed, he smirked.

" so i guess that means i shouldn't piss you off".

" well i am still learning but thank you, i do pack a mean punch".

" I am sure you do.....remind me to have you meet Zack and give him one".

Tifa and Cloud laughed." well since it is your birthday, how bout we go out tonight my treat". Tifa gave a big grin." really! thank you! thank you!". she hugged him tight, Cloud blushed at how close they were, She pulled away practically jumping up and down in joy, Cloud chuckled." okay calm down, you can stay in my apartment if you need a place to stay in fact i will show you". the two left and headed up to the Soldier floor where the Soldiers had their own Rooms which were more like small apartments.

" this is my room".

Tifa looked around, it was not bad." it's neat". Cloud closed the door and headed to the fridge and hands her a beverage which she took and sat down, Cloud followed suit." so cloud what's it like being a Soldier". Cloud sighed." the truth is Tifa that it has it's bad points and good points, one good point is i am friends with Sephiroth, in fact he has started personally training me and Zack himself, also Zack is my friend i made a couple other friends as well, i am on good terms with the Turks though not all of them..it is interesting". Cloud fiddled with his bottle of water.

" Cloud....there is something i...need to tell you it is hard to put it in words...oh fuck it".

Cloud's eyes suddenly went wide when her lips pressed against his, they just sat there as Tifa kissed him then she pulled away." if honest been wanting to do that for nearly two years now....i understand if you don't feel the same". Cloud laughed, Tifa blushed." Shut up! you don't know how hard it was doing that! you are so mean!". yet Tifa was smiling, Cloud took her hands." Tifa, i've had a crush on you like forever and i would be happy to be your boyfriend, just don't tell Zack, he has a habit of teasing". Tifa giggled.

" Alright your secret is safe with me".

*meanwhile in Sector 5 Slums*

Aerith knelt before the flowers in the church, humming a song she knew since she was a child she heard the doors open and she smiled as she sees Zack return from a trip into the area with a bag of things, he walked over the Buster Sword clanging on his back as he set it down Zack heard a familiar sound." Aerith go!". Zack swings Buster Sword in front of him as a familiar red blade slammed into it." Genesis!". Genesis glared at him." Give me the girl puppy!". Zack growls and pushes back Genesis jumps back.

" sorry can't do that".

" you do not know do you, why Shinra is so interested in her...foolish puppy".

" Zack...".

Zack sneered, Genesis glared raising his blade." she has a gift, a gift i want if you won't hand her over then i will take her by force!". Genesis flew at him, Zack dodged and struck with a Blade Burst attack then a triple slash move, then a braver strike which he ends with an assault twister move but Genesis merely blocked and dodged them, Genesis blasts Zack with a Firaga Spell." Agh!". Genesis raised blade ready to strike when Aerith got in front of Zack." Stop!". Genesis stopped he lowers his sword.

" i will help you just don't hurt him!".

" better, you see Puppy at least someone is intelligent".

Genesis suddenly twisted around and was flung back crashing into part of the wall as Cloud and a young woman same age as him came in, the woman was dressed like a cowgirl she had come in and punched Genesis hard, Genesis rose." well well if it isn't the chocobo, it seems i am outnumbered oh well but next time i will have her". and Genesis flew off, Cloud walks over to zack." you alright?". Zack took his offered hand and was helped up." Thanks Cloud good timing buddy..oh and who is this". Cloud sighed, Aerith giggled.

" Zack behavior, hi my name is Aerith this is Zack the Puppy".

" Tifa Lockhart...me and Cloud are childhood friends, i came here via request of Zack the puppy".

" Aw Come on guys!".

All three laughed except Zack who just pouted like a child, Cloud frowned." what did Genesis want...". Zack shook his head." Aerith but...i have no idea why...well if and when he comes back i will be ready, so Tifa you and cloud are childhood friends huh...kissed yet". Cloud swung his fist at Zack who dodged it." Zack!". Zack laughed as Cloud tried getting him, Tifa and Aerith just watched amused." Tifa huh that is a beautiful name, Cloud is lucky to know someone like you...someone so beautiful". Tifa blushed.

" Aerith you are beautiful too, it seems Zack is lucky too, it is nice meeting you two, i hope we hang out lots".

Aerith grins." Me Too!". Zack ran up breathing hard, Cloud same." well nice meeting you Tifa, i hope we can be good friends". Cloud regained his composure." well me and Tifa are going to go and hang out it is her birthday today and we got stuff planned, so i will see you around". Zack nods." don't do anything i wouldn't do Cloud!". Zack began making kissy faces and making out with himself Aerith smacks his shoulder giggling at Cloud and Tifa's red faces as they left.

" sorry bout that i did warn you about Zack".

" It's fine, Aerith seems a kind girl".

" she is...something about her makes Zack....just feel almost human, makes him happy and makes me happy he found someone like her".

" i don't know why cloud but...i feel that Aerith might become important in the future...i don't know what but just a feeling..".

Cloud nodded." yeah me too...come on i know a good place we can eat". and So Cloud and Tifa made their way out of Sector 5 Slums, unknown to them that their fates would become entwined with Aerith's, and how right they were.

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Version of this chapter was going to have a rating change and Consensual underage sex between Cloud and Tifa but decided not to do that at least not yet mainly the Explicit sex part.
> 
> Genesis wants Aerith cause she can heal people without using Materia, of course she does not know this, Genesis won't get the chance cause he finds something else to heal his degradation, like mentioned earlier Genesis War will expand into the events of VII, Deepground will come earlier so this will ignore AC and DOC.
> 
> basically this is my own Canon aka Headcanon, i have plans on how Sephiroth will leave Shinra same with Zack which will happen in the sequel to this which is Called Those Who Fight On, i also have a Aeriseph au planned as well
> 
> Yes Tifa appears in Her Remake Design of her Cowgirl outfit cause i think out of all the other varations of it her Remake one looks good! oh she was wearing her AC Gloves in her Remake Cowgirl outfit! i cannot be the only one who noticed! that was a nice reference to AC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud is turning sixteen and Zack once again decides to surprise him by giving him a gift also Cloud is once again visited by Tifa and the two spend a night together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Explicit Sex between two Consenting Teens and apologies for how short and rushed it is, i wanted to get to the Nibel part very soon.

Date: 2002, August 11  
Location: Shinra HQ

Cloud sighed tired from a mission that took four days, not only that he was trying to wrap his head around what happened in Junon couple months ago, how did hollander escape? they all believed it was Genesis but that could not be it yet the evidence was clear and then there was the attack by Avalanche on The President's life, then there was the fact that Shinra seems to be hiding the fact that there were experiements going on.

however today he was not worried about that today was his sixteenth birthday, Cloud was called by Tifa who said she was coming to Midgar to celebrate his birthday and Zack had told him he had something to give him, Cloud was heading to where he likely would find Zack, indeed he found him in the Training Room practicing his combat skills.

" Cloud! glad you made it".

Cloud stood before his best friend." said wanted to give me something? better not be last minute". Zack chuckled." no nothing like that, but this". Cloud's eyes went wide as Zack held out Buster Sword towards him." But zack this...". Zack smiled." I know but it suits you better and i think Angeal would not mind". Cloud carefully grasps the handle and held it out before him, Cloud saw no marks nothing he lowers it." Zack...". Zack scratched the back of his head." Cloud, you are a better man than i and to be honest you deserve it more than i you are more a Soldier than i will ever be, no i am not leaving Shinra just saying". Cloud nods and locks Buster Sword on his back.

It almost felt like he was meant for it like he had used it before, maybe in some other life maybe he did maybe he didn't." Thanks" Zack Grins." hey it's your birthday! oh and heard a certain cowgirl is coming to visit hmmm?". Cloud blushed." How did you know about that!". Zack laughed." please the last couple hours you been happy i can see it in your eyes". Cloud sighed, he should have known Zack would find out, the door opened then revealing a Infrantryman." Sir someone is here to see you". Cloud nods, Zack grins and gives a thumbs up." Go get her tiger!". 

" Zack Shut Up! why are we friends again?".

Cloud made his way down to the first floor level where he found Tifa waiting for him who jumps at him and they kissed." Happy birthday!". Cloud blushed." Tifa!". Tifa laughed, pulling away she eyed him up and down." isn't that Zack's Sword?". Cloud nods." well was but he gave it to me as a birthday present, i guess i am worthy". Tifa rolled her eyes but was still smiling." So what do you want to do?". Cloud shrugged." i was just gonna relax in my place watch Tv and such". Tifa nodded.

" I can do that if you don't mind might want the company".

" Sure come on then".

The two headed up and soon entered Cloud's Apartment, Cloud went into his room and changed into more casual clothes and came out, He sat down on the couch and Tifa joined him as he turned on a Movie and they watched several before exhaustion started to get to them when Tifa spoke." Cloud....um this is an odd request...but....there is something i want to do...it's okay if you don't want to". Cloud looks at her frowning." what is it, i promise that i will help". Tifa suddenly climbs into his lap and began to kiss passionately." cloud....i want to make love....Gaia I love you and been having wet dreams and...i just need you". Cloud rests his hands on her.

" are you sure?".

" yes...i want you to be my first".

the two started kissing again and was not long before they were rid of all clothes and Cloud on top of Tifa on the bed, kissing her all over from her lips to her breasts then he positioned himself between her legs." Tifa i ask again are you sure? i might not be able to control myself". Tifa sits up and kisses him." yes and it's a safe day". cloud grasps his Cock and with one thrust hilting all the way into her Pussy and taking her Virginity, Tifa clenched her eyes shut tears spilling Cloud stayed still trying hard not to move not to take her hard and fast.

" you can move".

Cloud began to very slowly thrust in and out of her, tifa grasped his arm tight as his cock moved slowly in her, She began to feel the pain fading and pleasure take over, Tifa grabs the back of his head as he began to thrust inside her faster and harder and the two kissed Cloud suddenly grabs her arms and pins them above her head and begins to really fuck her, Tifa cried out as she came on his Cock which was ramming against her womb, Her breasts bounced with each hard rapid thrust.

Cloud turns her over onto her hands and knees not once pulling out and continued to ram his cock into her wet pussy and cervix causing her to scream again as she came on his cock, but Cloud being his first time as well and despite his mako enhancements was starting to get tired so he flips her over and sits her on his lap ramming into her she wraps her arms around him as his cock continuously hit her g-spot Cloud brings one hand to her butt and one around her back.

" Tifa..I'm....".

" Do it....Inside me...it's okay".

Cloud and Tifa both came with a scream, Cloud thrusted into her one last time as she came and filled her womb with his hot cum, rope after rope after rope of cum filled her which leaked out as he just kept cumming in her, Cloud fell onto his back with Tifa collapsing onto his chest both sweating and breathing hard hair matted with sweat, foreheads pressed together." Tifa...". Tifa silenced him with a kiss." It's okay i told you it was a safe day for me maybe someday i would want to have kids but this is enough....and i thought Soldiers were physically enhanced". Cloud blushed." well i had just come back from a mission and was not hundred percent". Tifa giggled still on him, his cock still hard inside her." it's okay". Tifa lays on top of him resting her head in the junction of his neck.

Cloud wraps his arms around her while pulling the blanket over them and the two soon fell asleep. next morning unfortunately was not their day." so heard you and Tifa had quite the night". Cloud and Tifa were blushing profusely, so much for being quiet, at some point in the night they started up again they had done it three more times before they finally slept but nothing seems to get past Zack.

" I'm messing with you! just next time keep it down".

Cloud glared at his friend, Tifa did the same totally embarrassed." I hate you right now". Zack laughed." hey nothing wrong with practicing family making you know, me and Aerith are planning to have kids someday ourselves when she is ready of course". cloud brought up his hand." zack enough, you are lucky that you're my friend otherwise i would have killed you long ago". Zack grins." Nah even then you wouldn't, i am just that loved..Ow!". Tifa had punched his arm hard and glared at him arms crossed over her chest.

" hey seen Sephiroth?".

" heard he went on a mission should be back soon".

Cloud nodded, he looks to tifa." well though my birthday was yesterday how bout we go out". Tifa smiled." okay! let's". The two stand up, Zack waves them bye, he sighs and then stands he did not know why but he had a bad feeling that something was going to happen, Zack shook his head and decided to go see Aerith.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 2002 the Day everything changed for a Certain Soldier 1st Class, a day that Cloud Strife would be changed forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is everyone the chapters that things really start, gonna be one chapter and apologies for it being rushed.

Date: 2002, Near End Of September  
Location: Nibelheim

Cloud never thought he would be back at least not the way he currently was now but at least he got to be home again after so long, the first thing he did was of course be found by Tifa and then he visited his mother who hounded him and joked about that he should find someone to marry and start a family with, Cloud just smiled and just let her be.

Cloud came with some guards and couple 3rds and a 2nd, Something felt off but he did not know what but he would find out tomorrow, Cloud headed back to his house and noticed a figure or three, Cloud frowned and followed the three figures but found nothing, Cloud turned back and headed into his old house and went to sleep, next day came and the group were ready to set off up Mt. Nibel.

" Tifa you're the guide?".

" Yep! better be okay with that".

Cloud smirked, he ordered some guards to stay as well as the thirds, while the second and couple guards came with, it was a tough trek but Cloud took care of the monsters so did tifa showing off her Martial Arts skills, Cloud chuckled reminding himself never to piss off Tifa, they eventually reached the reactor." Tifa...sadly you cannot come in non Shinra Employees are not allowed from here on out". Tifa sighed but nodded, she walks over and gives him a kiss." just be careful". cloud nods and with the second class Soldier headed inside.

cloud and the 2nd noticed large pods as they reached where the reactor core was suppose to be, The 2nd Class could not believe his eyes." what is this?". Cloud shook his head, he had the same question what is Shinra doing why keep this secret? Cloud walks up to one of the pods and looked inside and nearly fell back in shock, the Soldier 2nd looked too." what the fuck! why...why would Shinra do this!". Suddenly a pod burst open and one of the humanoid creatures fell out and cried out.

Cloud grasps Buster's Handle but the thing stopped moving, Cloud moved his hand away from Buster Sword, He looks to the Soldier 2nd." At ease....". The 2nd nods, he had seen lot of stuff but nothing like this." Should we just ignore this? or Report it?". Cloud did not know he had no idea if they would believe him or write it off and say he is a liar, Cloud shook his head." not say anything until this is further investigated, our mission is to find the source of the malfunction and learn what happened to the Researchers". The 2nd nodded, and the two left the reactor coming upon a scene of the guards and Tifa under Attack by what appeared to be G Copies.

Cloud rushes and strikes with Buster taking down the Copies with help of the 2nd." Thanks!". Cloud nods at Tifa, he helps her help the guards, The 2nd was silent." Cloud...i don't like this...". Cloud walks over and places a hand on his shoulder." i know but there is nothing we can do but let it go, come on let's get any wounded back to the town and we will figure things out from there". and they did, Cloud on way back noticed the mansion again.

" Oh that has been abandon for almost 20 some years",

" Don't you find that strange?".

" Little".

Actually lots, Cloud after making sure everyone were alright headed to the mansion but then hid as he saw Genesis who was looking at something." and you can promise me this? give me what i want most?". Cloud wondered who he was talking to when he heard another voice." of Course Mother's Memnetic legacy will be yours as well, and soon you can awaken your brethren and share that power but first, things must be taken care of". he saw genesis smiled.

" Oh i know, Shinra will end i will personally make sure of it starting here in this town".

and then Genesis and whoever was with him left, Cloud continued to the mansion and entered it, indeed it had been abandoned for as long as Sephiroth been alive, Cloud went upstairs he walks into a room and noticed something off immediately, he came up to a wall and felt air and then it opened revealing a secret passage, Cloud went down the spiraling stairs and found a tunnel of cave rooms Cloud walked through and found himself in another room a small research lab and archives.

cloud was beginning to become unsettled by this, two large capsule chambers were in the room, and a operating table which had loads of papers on it cloud grabbed the first thing he saw." Jenova Project S?". Cloud began reading each note, and more and more his eyes went wide, what the hell were they doing, then he stopped and found something laying on the ground that looked like a journal he picks it up it looked at least twenty some years old, he wipes the dust off.

" Lucrecia Crescent....".

Cloud opened it and read each journal page and what he learned shocked him, She was Sephiroth's mother and Hojo...was his Father!?, They believed Jenova was a Cetra he read on and on then he came to the last few pages.' my body is dying...my son taken from me...Vincent....the only one who had any care for me...is gone for now but...i only hope my son will know who i am one day...'. Cloud closed the journal, is this really Shinra...was everything he worked for a lie?, Cloud needed answers more on this Jenova and this Project, he knew about Project G which gave birth to Genesis and Angeal but what was Project S?.

Was Sephiroth Like genesis? or like Angeal? Cloud ended up spending days in the mansion being visited by the 2nd and Tifa now and again and taking breaks, it was now October 1st Cloud closed the last book, he had no words Shinra were monsters nothing more to it, it was clear that they lied that they only cared for themselves, Cloud was angry how could Shinra do this and expected to get away with it, Cloud sighed he needed rest, he stood and made his way up as he exited the secret passage he could smell smoke coming from outside.

Cloud ran out and saw Nibelheim on fire, Cloud ran into the village." Tifa! Alistor!". he saw no one the fire was too great, Cloud heard sounds then a turn to find Genesis with Three others who had silver hair, one almost looked like Sephiroth." Brother we have a guest". The one with the shorter hair that ended at shoulder looks at him." yes Yazoo it seems we do". the one with the shorter hair comes up." can i play with him Brother". Genesis stops him though." now now Loz, it will be more fun to watch the Shinra Dog suffer". Cloud growled, he heard his mother then yelling in the house.

" Mom!". 

He rushes over and kicks down the door splintering it and grabs his mother, both coughing, he noticed tifa then cradling her father." Tifa...". Tifa looks at him with tears." This is Their Fault! Shinra! So Sick Of This!". Cloud looked at the body of Tifa's Father." well i am not surprised you are still alive but it is what it is i suppose". cloud looks up to find a man with spiky hair and glasses." you". his name was Fuhito he was a member of Avalanche." i know what you are wondering why is a member of Avalanche here well let me just say i am no longer part of those fools no i now have a new group a new purpose isn't that right Raynor". Cloud finds the Soldier 2nd standing next to Fuhito.

" Oh cloud i cannot believe i fooled you but then again you were always so accepting of things never seeing past anything, and don't bother telling Shinra they won't believe you, they will label you dead and if alive a traitor, it will make no difference what you do". Tifa screamed and charged and it happened Cloud watched as Raynor cuts her across the chest and she fell to the ground." Tifa!". Raynor and Fuhito turned and walked away.

" Tifa! Tifa!".

Tifa looked at him through lidded eyes, smiling then passed out." Tifa!!". Cloud looks to see a large man, it was Zangan." Come on! the people been evacuated! get your mother and let's go!". Cloud nods letting Zangan take Tifa, Cloud goes to his mother." mom you alright?". She nods and they get out of Nibelheim, the four stood looking at the mess, Cloud wanted to scream, it was inhuman." Cloud?". Cloud looks to his mother." Mom...i want you and the others to go to Midgar into the Slums, in Sector 5 slums there is someone that can help..Please just trust me". His mother nods.

" what about you".

Cloud looks to Zangan holding an unconscious Tifa." Get her somewhere safe, Shinra likely got wind of this and i will likely be blamed...i can't stay here...i have to go when Tifa wakes Tell her that i will return". Zangan nods and him carrying tifa and Cloud's Mother left with the survivors, cloud stood at the entrance to Nibelheim and watched as it continued burning, Cloud closed his hands into Fists." Shinra will pay i promise...So will you Genesis". when Shinra army arrived Cloud was nowhere in sight, it did not take long for him to be reported missing and likely dead, Raynor was soon promoted to 1st class.

Zack and Sephiroth heard the news, believing it true." gonna miss ya Cloud...wherever you are...". Sephiroth stood beside him." Genesis was there, if anything Cloud likely went down with Honor as a Soldier we must not forget that". Zack nods, Zack looks up to the sky." maybe Cloud is out there alive....and if he is we will be here to greet him". Sephiroth smiled." i think you might be right, come on". Zack nods and follows Sephiroth.

Five Years would pass when Cloud returns to Midgar, Five years when new alliances are made and revelations are made, it was only the beginning.

to Be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! Fuhito appears he will be a major villain in later arc of story, also don't you think it is neat that this is a FFVII Au and i done Seven Chapters? lol no worries there is gonna be more.
> 
> Sebastian Raynor My OC who is actually My FFXIII Oc but i thought he would fit nicely in this, yes he was playing Cloud all along, and yes Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo are here earlier than they would appear canonically, that is my plan.
> 
> again no jenova, what Kadaj meant is that he is gonna share his cells with Genesis since Kadaj is a Sephiroth Copy in this au, Cloud left and i will explain where he went during the five years in later chapters, also Sephiroth is gonna fight cloud on the pillar.
> 
> yep gonna do some good old fashion Soldier vs Soldier fight, i got lots planned for this au.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Familiar Figure who had mysteriously vanished returns to Midgar after Five years and a new journey begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter for awhile not the actual last chapter but i want to focus on other stuff, also this au i am dedicating Keiji Fujiwara

Date: 2007  
Location: Shinra HQ, Turks Office

Reno Sighed." Can't Believe i miss that chocobo....". Tseng was silent, Rude hummed." Agreed, Cloud Strife was an exceptional Ally". Reno and Rude look at their boss, five years ago their original leader Veld vanished, of Course only the three knew the truth Tseng let Veld go back to Kalm with his daughter Felicia aka Elfe, Reno sighed." well at least if he is dead he went down kicking like a wild chocobo". Rude snorted while Reno Chuckled." may i remind you two if not for him, the president would have been dead". Reno sighed again, he sat up from the couch.

" yeah yeah i know".

Tseng finished writing and sets his pen down." i feel that this is only the beginning, Reno i have a job for you, in a few days i want you to get a certain flower girl".

* Meanwhile*

The Train Stopped and the passengers stepped out workers and so forth, one in particular though was quite an oddity, on his back was a large sword he had spiky blond hair and his blue eyes glowed slightly green, this was Cloud Strife who had been assumed dead and missing for five years yet here he was back in Midgar after five years, Cloud had been doing on and off mercenary work in various towns of course he never stayed long most of his time during those five years he spend hiding and learning everything he could on Shinra.

Cloud decided that he was going to visit Midgar, as he stepped out of the Train he saw someone familiar." Tifa?". Indeed it was her, cloud noticed what she was wearing as she spotted him." Cloud?". Cloud walks up." but...how? they say you were dead". Cloud shrugged." Long story but the short version is that i am okay...i see you have been doing well". Tifa grins, doing a pose, Cloud chuckled as Tifa spoke." yep! i opened a Bar i see you are still in uniform? though i am guessing not Soldier anymore". Cloud shook his head.

" No but i am looking for work, Mercenary now gotta find something that pays".

" I might have some work for you".

Cloud nods." but first how bout a drink and i will give you a tour of Sector 7 Slums". Cloud smiled and followed Tifa, they came upon a building that had a sign that said Seventh Heaven in large letters, Cloud walked up the stairs with Tifa who opens the door." come on in and take a seat". Cloud does and sits down at the counter, Tifa goes around the other side and made a drink and hands it to him." our special the Cosmo Canyon". Cloud takes a sip and hummed." Perfection, it's good". Tifa smiled, Cloud was going to say something when a voice spoke." Who da hell is this...wait Shit Shinra!". Cloud turns hand on Buster's handle.

a big black man with clearly a gun for a arm, he was wearing sunglasses a sneer on his face." Barret! it's not..". This Barret stopped her though." What da hell is wrong with you Tifa! bringing a Shinra Lapdog Here! They killin the planet!". Cloud glared." ex Shinra, I'm a Mercenary now". Cloud had to play it cool, Tifa looks at him but Barret was having none of it." I don't care if he is from some shithole! he a soldier! he Shinra!". Cloud had enough and decided to leave." Fine i am better off on my own anyways, i will find work elsewhere". Tifa glared at Barret.

" Barret he isn't a Soldier anymore, just a merc he is a good guy and can help you with the mission".

" Merc! fine how bout a job, tonight we gonna bomb a reactor in Sector 1 ya in".

" 2,000 gil".

" what?".

" 2,000 Gil up front after the job, that is how much i will do it for, how much i want to be paid".

Barret growled but relented." Fine! but so ya know i don't trust ya, Tifa may but once a Shinra always a Shinra". Barret left then with the three others that were with him, the girl who was close to his age looked at him apologetically and left, Cloud sighed." Cloud i am so sorry...yes they are Avalanche....i should have told you but...". Cloud sighed." It's okay Tifa...who were the other three?". Tifa's eyes lit up." Oh their names are Biggs, Jessie and Wedge". Cloud thought Jessie sounded familiar.

" i saw how that Jessie looked at you Tifa...are you..".

" yes...Cloud you were gone for five years thought dead...i was grieving and she was there she knows i still love you...".

" No need to apologize Tifa, i should have kept in contact but i wanted to keep Shinra off my trail and to keep you safe...".

Cloud hugs her she hugs back." Thank you Cloud...i guess i have to break it to Jessie huh". Cloud smirks." nah i can handle you having someone else, we can share". Tifa laughed lightly punching his arm." oh you i am sure you will get to know them on the mission". Cloud shrugs, he sits back down." just so you know when Barret and others are around i am gonna have to keep up to cold hearted Merc deal so don't be surprised by how i act around them". Tifa nodded and gives Cloud another glass, Cloud goes soldier mode when the others returned.

" alright! Tifa time to get the stuff for mission ready!".

Cloud schooled his feature to emotionless." remember 2,000 gil". Barret growled." ya will get ya damn money after the job". Cloud did not look at him, that was when the girl Jessie came up." you must be Cloud Strife? Jessie! honor to meet the guy who stole Tifa's heart first!". Cloud looks at her, she was brunette with little red in her hair, she was dressed in some armor over blue, she wore gloves with metal plating, Cloud hummed." yeah i am". Jessie smirks." oh she told me you were shy but looks to me she forgot a little detail hmmm". She looks at Tifa who just shrugged, Cloud did not speak.

" seems to me that Cloud Strife is a warrior".

" is that what you think of me".

" oh is that a smile well though i am a only one person gal i wouldn't mind having another".

Cloud looks at Tifa who was just giggling, Cloud looks back at Jessie and sighs." no promises". Jessie grins and leaves, Cloud shook his head." should have warned you Jessie can get well...excited". Cloud looks at Tifa." i can see was she like that to you". Tifa chuckled." yeah but you get use to it". Cloud rose from his seat, Tifa comes around." glad you are okay Cloud, be careful and Barret i promise he will do his part". Barret grunted and walked away, Cloud followed, little did any of them know that their story was just beginning

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter and yes i started it with Reno and others, cause ya know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sector 1 mission was a success but Cloud runs into a familiar figure on his way out of Sector 8

Date: 2007  
Location: Sector 8

Cloud walked onto the streets when he felt someone tap his shoulder he turned to find Jessie who was holding out a Green materia." you know what this right?". Cloud hums." yeah it's a Green Type Materia a Magic Materia to be exact". Jessie smirks." it's a gift for saving my life". Cloud smiles and takes it." i was lucky you were around". Cloud scoffed but didn't drop the smile." luck has nothing to do with it but welcome and thanks". Jessie chuckles.

" well best rendevous with the others see you at the station!".

and she ran off, Cloud shook his head, this was going to be very interesting Cloud began making his way through the streets narrowling fallen debris and falling from crumbling walkways, Cloud eventually reached a area but the highway above collapsed blocking his path and so cloud turned around to look for another route he found one in an alleyway of sorts and made his way he climbed roofs and such and came to an area of the Sector.

" excuse me sir would you like to buy a flower only a gil".

He knew that voice, Cloud turns to find said person." wait...Cloud?.. is that you?". Cloud nods." i see you are well Aerith...is Zack?". Aerith nods." yeah he's fine we thought you dead but seems you are more stubborn than him". Cloud couldn't help but chuckle as She grinned after saying that, it was good she was okay and well and that she was selling flowers still." A reactor just blew up you should probably get out of here, the army is likely looking for the culprits". he did not say that he was one of them.

" oh no need to worry about me, here take it free of charge".

Cloud did not wanting to refuse his friend, Aerith grins." Thanks! so how have..". Her eyes went wide, Cloud heard it before she even spoke he turns and grasps Buster's handle, Shinra Guards stood there aiming their rifles with them were Huntsmen two of them, Shinra Army's Riot Squad troops basically is what the Huntsmen were." You're right i will take your advice!". And Aerith ran off." It was good seeing you again!". and she was gone running into an alley, Cloud pulls out Buster and charges.

he raises buster blocking and dodging gunfire and struck down the guards with rapid sucession not even the Huntsmen stood a chance as Cloud slams Buster down in a Vicious Downward strike or what he called Braver, Cloud sheathes Buster and once again uses the roofs to make his way out of the sector, he eventually reached an area a street above the train tracks, he could look over the railing to look down at the tracks, he was then surrounded on all sides, Cloud cursed his luck.

" drop the weapon! your surrounded!".

Cloud growled and moved attacking them, Buster slams into the shield of a Huntsmen but cloud kicks him off his feet and cuts him down, Cloud fires a Fire Spell then he moves and jumps over the rails landing on the train as it passed below he turns and sheathes Buster looking at the Troops as he rode with the train away from Sector 8.

*Inside Train*

" well guess cloud won't be joining us....".

" He's a Ex Soldier he can take care of himself".

" Think he's a keeper?".

they look at Barret who just growled saying nothing when there was a banging on the door, Barret lifts his gun arm and Biggs holds up his pistol." follow me". they slide the door open and a figure jumps into the moving train, it was Cloud who stands." You Had me worried!". Cloud stands back to Barret and smirks as Barret spoke again." What took you so long!". Cloud raises a hand." i was giving Shinra the run around, had to keep them off your trail". Cloud smirks as Barret glared at him but said nothing, Cloud looks to Jessie who just shrugs with a smirk, Cloud smirked.

" whatever come on!".

Cloud follows the group out of the cargo train into the main area of the train and after Barret threatens a shinra employee they wait as they made their way back to Sector 7 slums, Cloud could not help something big was coming as he stood by the window arms crossed something was coming and Cloud felt it was going to be soon.

*Shinra HQ*

Sephiroth was looking over the Nibel Reports, something in the back of his mind was telling him it made no sense yet he has looked it over five times and still nothing out of ordinary he even had Cissnei and the turks look it over yet even they found nothing strange and suspicous, Sephiroth sets them down and sighs he looks up as Cissnei enters handing him a cup of coffee." thanks". Cissnei smiled." figured you need a break". Sephiroth moved from his desk, he had two years ago made a request, also him and Cissnei married two years ago as well, Cissnei wore her turk uniform but her tie was off and suit jacket unbuttoned she also was not wearing her gloves.

" it makes no sense, Nibelheim just does not accidentally go up in flames and one Soldier disappearing without a trace".

" i do not know either, we are investigating but you know how that is".

Sephiroth nodded, he takes a sip of his coffee." i find it hard Cloud would just die in a fire especially one that makes no sense". Sephiroth looks to Masamune in it's scabbard leaning against the wall a constant reminder that he was a Soldier as well, Cissnei gets into his lap." hey let's not focus on that instead focus on something else". Sephiroth smirks teasingly." oh like you in my lap, hard to think of something else when you are doing that". Cissnei rolled her eyes.

" you know what i meant get your head out of the gutter".

" sorry, heard from zack?".

" said the mission was a success even had help from the VP himself, Zack could not stop talking about how badass he was, said that the VP felt like someone straight out of a kung fu movie swinging around his Gun like it was a sword, Zack said The VP fought Gun-Fu Style".

Sephiroth chuckled, Rufus Shinra was indeed very skilled in such technique he remember seeing similar in movies cause Zack was a big fan of such and insisted on having Sephiroth see them, Sephiroth was more of a Samurai Movie guy he would watch movies on Wutai warriors especially ones that wielding Katanas and Odachis, that is how Sephiroth learned to fight the way he did and implemented his own techniques his favorite was Tsubame Gaeshi, said to have been a Sword style used by Wutai legend Kojiro Sasaki who was said to have been one of the greatest warriors of Wutai history until his defeat by a Ronin named Musashi Miyamoto.

Sephiroth decided not to think about such and kisses Cissnei gently." you know i feel tired if honest i was actually going to head to bed care to join me?". Cissnei smiled and the two rose from the couch and headed into the bedroom where they snuggled and went to sleep.

*Next Morning*

Sephiroth entered the President's Office." wish to see me Sir". President Shinra turned in his chair." yes General Sephiroth...seems that Avalanche has made a move and might do so again, but that is not what i asked you here for, i want you to overlook Sector 7's warehouse, as well as discpline The third class Soldier Roche for his behavior, he has been a nuisance as of late". Sephiroth frowned but did not argue." very well i will head out tonight". Shinra smirks.

" oh and if Avalanche attacks it give them a nice warm welcome".

Sephiroth turns and leaves the Office, Sephiroth returns to his room and grabs Masamune strapping it on his back he closes his eyes, he felt that he was going to face avalanche sooner than later, Sephiroth turns little did he know that he was and face someone he knows very well.

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i made a Historical reference! yes i made a reference of Sephiroth being partly based on Kojiro Sasaki and his defeat by Musashi Miyamoto, in a sense i made allusion to him and Cloud's rivalry in VII.
> 
> yes! i mentioned Rufus and his badass Shotgun-Fu skills lol one reason is cause i wanted to foreshadow his later appearance when he fights Cloud, next chapter Cloud vs Sephiroth but wait! it was Roche that he fights!? yes that happens in this but you will see what i will do in next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud, Biggs and Wedge inflitrate the 7-6 Annex of Sector 7 while Jessie steals a Blasting Agent, however Cloud ends up facing someone from his past

Date: 2007  
Location: Sector 7, 7-6 Annex

when Jessie said they were to be distractions this was bit extreme but it was a job however being surrounded was not part of the job, Cloud had to deal with that crazed Soldier Roche, but that did not change the fact they were surrounded, Cloud cursed his luck last time something like this happened was in wutai, Cloud then heard a Helicopter he looks up as the door slid open and a figure jumped out landing before him with a familiar weapon on his back.

" Sephiroth".

Sephiroth stood and looks at him, Cloud saw surprise in his eyes but Sephiroth unsheathes Masamune and charged, Cloud blocks with Buster." Damn!". Sephiroth steps back." i see you are alive...good i am glad". Cloud glared, Sephiroth stood there idle." if you are thinking of me coming back to Shinra then you clearly do not know what happened five years ago...tell me Sephiroth do you really believe Shinra cares". Sephiroth frowned, Cloud strikes a Guard and runs his two companions following, Sephiroth raised a hand." no do not follow". Sephiroth turned and climbed into the Helicopter.

Sephiroth now had questions to what happened, Cloud was different he seemed different, and what did he mean? Sephiroth closed his eyes something was off what was shinra hiding about Nibelheim that was so important not to be said or even reported? Sephiroth flew overhead in the Chopper watching Cloud and three others make their escape, Sephiroth now had more questions than answers though Cloud alive was one answer but how he survived was another question.

Sephiroth felt something was coming and soon, Sephiroth looks to the pillar of Sector 7 he got a feeling that it was going to play a important role in the days to come.

* Later*

Cloud was exhausted he steps into his room and leans Buster Sword against wall and lays down he crosses hands behind head and stares up at the ceiling, he more or less promised Jessie he would come tomorrow night Cloud sighed, so much happened but running into Sephiroth was a shock, it was clear he did not know the truth and Cloud knew why Sephiroth was loyal but Sephiroth only knew so much not even he was privvy to certain information despite being the Soldier Hero.

there was a knock then and Tifa's voice." Cloud? can i come in". Cloud sits up." yeah". Tifa enters." you were gone a long time". cloud looks at her, trying to come up with some excuse." went topside to help Jessie with something". Tifa smiled she leans against the wall." i understand, Cloud...you weren't thinking of leaving anytime soon were you?". Cloud chuckled.

" well kind of hard not to, long ago i made a promise to a friend that i will always be there for her".

" well i did not think we would be here when i asked you so long ago...".

" it is what it is, i guess i can stay around besides i kind of like Jessie and maybe i want to rekindle the romance with you".

Tifa giggled and then stretched with a yawn." well it's late and i am tired...see you tomorrow?". Cloud nods and they say goodnight, Cloud lays down and closes his eyes and falls asleep preparing mentally for the next mission in a few days, Cloud woke the next morning he walks out and found something off, Cloud walks down and found nobody, he looks inside buildings but found nobody, Cloud headed to the Seventh Heaven and again found nobody.

suddenly ghostly robed figures appeared, Cloud reached back grabbing Buster and swung it but when he struck the ghost vanished, Cloud watched as they surrounded him and then he grabs his head and flashes of images flashed through his mind and Cloud jolts awake breathing hard, what strange dream yet it felt so real Cloud closed his eyes, was it a dream or was it really a vision Cloud got off bed and places Buster on his back and walks out of his room.

" Cloud! morning!".

" Morning...Marle about...the other day i am sorry, really in fact i should thank you for helping Tifa during her time here".

" now now no need to apologize, just by looking into your eyes that you have seen horrible things, no i am the one who should be apolozing, you are a good man i can see why Tifa likes you however the threat of mine is still opened".

Cloud chuckled." well can't argue that, need any help?". Marle smirked." if you could i will tell you now don't you have a place to be". Cloud nods and leaves heading to Seventh heaven he enters greeted by Avalanche well Barret." Thought ya were leaving Merc". cloud glares." another job came up, so staying for now so better deal with it". Barret growled and gets into his face." that is it! i tired of your shit! they must trust you but i don't! now get the hell out or i will drag your bullet riddle body out!". Cloud stares at him not flinching." i faced worse than you i even matched Sephiroth himself long ago you wouldn't even be able to attack". Barret raises Gun-arm and begins firing at him but Cloud whips out Buster Sword blocking the bullets.

" Barret! Stop!".

Barret did not listen though Cloud saw him continue his attack, Cloud saw Marlene then fear in the little girl's eyes not at him but at her own father." Daddy Stop!". Barret stopped and looks back in horror he looks at Cloud, Cloud was just as shocked." i....". Cloud sheathed Buster Sword and walks over to Marlene kneeling before her." hey it's okay....your daddy was just trying to protect you...i made him angry if you should be scared be scared of me". Barret's eyes went wide hearing Cloud say that, was this really the cold hearted Merc who cared for nothing but money?.

" No Daddy said that sometimes people do things that they cannot help doing, i don't think you're a bad person!".

Cloud smiled." you are pretty smart for your age". Marlene grins as Cloud ruffles her hair then fixing it, then boops her nose which made her giggle." your silly". Cloud was shocked when Marlene hugs him, Cloud looks at Barret and Tifa, Barret just stood there in total shock, Marlene pulls away." see daddy he's not bad he is like a teddy bear!". Cloud heard Biggs choke on laughter, Cloud glares at the man who immediately covers mouth to hide his laughter, Barret then gave a big hearty laugh." was i wrong about you Merc! seems you are a loyal little dog". Cloud sighed but stood.

" i want to come with on the next mission, double the pay i want 4,000 gil this time".

" Deal! you know you aren't a bad guy after all....thanks for..ya know".

Cloud dropped the soldier persona." she's your daughter, i know what it is like...losing a home being betrayed by people you trusted". Tifa walks up." Barret he tells th truth....". Barret sighed." I know...sorry bout what happened here". Cloud shrugged." it's fine, the job is in a few days right? best to be prepared when it comes, Right? ready to give Shinra a show as you would say". Barret grins." now that's what i am talkin about! Tifa let's celebrate! bring out the good stuff". Tifa smiled and went to the bar, Cloud sat down.

" Cosmo Canyon".

Tifa makes him the drink, Cloud smiles marveling at it's beauty, he looks at the others Jessie mostly a raises the glass in a salute and faces away, Cloud gingerly cradled his glass he could not stop thinking on his very brief encounter with Sephiroth, after Five years Cloud sighed taking a sip Cloud sets glass down, a storm was coming, a Storm that will change everything

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been...well bored and so more or less quick wrote this chapter...
> 
> i decided not to do a Cloud vs Sephiroth that early. also on another note...i just don't know about this au, one hand i like writing it but on another i just not in mood to write this anymore, so like i said in another fic i am probably just gonna update this whenever i feel like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Yeah! Lol Cloud is slightly better than Zack in terms of Skills now i do not know how long a person stays a 3rd and how long it takes to become a 2nd cause when Zack joined he was already a 2nd and he was not in SOLDIER that long from story.
> 
> so i just went about that become whatever Soldier Class depended on how well one does and if one recommends one to 2nd or 1st, and i want to build the close friendship of Cloud and Sephiroth which will come to play seven years later in story when Cloud is with Avalanche and a Merc.
> 
> Cloud like Zack in this is gonna meet Alicia Phoenix aka Sephiroth's wife aka My FFVII OC


End file.
